The Other Guardians
by NightCrow712
Summary: Everything had changed for the better and children no longer lived in fear, but our life gave an unexpected twist when Jack and the other showed up, and now nothing will ever be the same.
1. Introduction

**First of all, I have to say that all credits go to SnowAndIceForever (I recommend reading her** stories), **she created a story with this concept but since it has been a while since she updated I thought about writing my own.**

Introductions

I'm Elsa, but you may know me as the Snow Queen, and I have the power to control ice and snow. I'm also the guardian of fun, is my job to protect the children of the world and make sure they have fun. And this are my fellow guardians.

Nicole St. North, or Nora as we like to call her, but you may know her as Santa Claus or Lady Claus, she is the woman that goes down your chimeny and delivers your Christmast presents. She is the tallest of us, with white grayish hair, and blue eyes like mine. She wears a white blouse, brown pants with a red belt, and high heel boots, and when she is outside her workshop, she wears a red coat with black fur trim and a russian hat. And is also rare to see her without her swords; and believe me you don't want to make her angry, you will regret it, but still she is a great friend andlike a mother to me.

Nicole St. North is her name, being Lady Claus is her game, and Wonder she protects.

E. Astrid Bonniemund, or Bonnie, for short, also known as the Easter Bunny. That's right she is the cute little bunny that hops around hiding eggs for the kids to find; it is actually funny that so many people think that she is a 'cute' and 'little' bunny, she is actually the opposite. She's a giant rabbit, almost as tall as Nora, with purplish-grayish fur, two ears that she ties toguether, bright green eyes and an australian accent. She wears a leather blouse with a strap to carry her boomerangs, and a leather belt to carry her trowing daggers; she is also the fastest of us. We used to be frenemies, I even called her Kangaroo once, but now we are friends; almost like sisters. And thought I would never admit it, she reminds me so much of Anna.

E. Astrid Bonniemund is her name, being the Easter bunny is her dame, and Hope she protects.

Tootheo is another guardian, but we just call him Theo, he is known as the Tooth Fairy or the Fairy King; he is the one that collects the teeth kids leave under their pillow and takes them to his fortress. He has millions of little helpers that assist him to collect the teeth, but my personal favorite is Little Tooth, we became closer after I saved him from a nightmare. Theo is the only boy in the group, and his appereance is kind of half-hummingbird and half-human, his body is covered in blue, purple and green feathers, he is slightly muscular and has dark purple eyes, and he loves my teeth. He's one of my best friends.

Tooththeo is his name, being the Tooth Fairy is his game, and Memories he protects.

Then there's Cassandra McSnoozie, or just Sandra, or as you may know her the SandWoman, she travels around the world making sure children getvsweet dreams using her beautiful golden sand, which she also uses to communicate since she can't talk. She has golden skin and hair, and she wears a golden robe made of dream sand and her weapon are two golden sand whips. She is one of the most powerful of us and most caring, she's always been there for me during the though times.

Cassandra McSnoozie is her name, being the SandWoman is her game, and Dreams she protects.

Me? I have almost white, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. I am always wearing a light blue hoodie with frost desings and brown short shorts, I also always carry my staff with me wherever I go. As the Snow Queen, I'm the one in charge of bringing the blizzards and snow days. I live in an ice palace in a mountain in Norway.

But I am not who everyone thinks I am, if you look beyond my happy face you'll see broken memories, dreams clouded by nightmares, faded wonder and shattered hope. I lived trapped in fear and concealing who I am.

Elsa Winters is my name, being the Snow Queen is my game, and Fun I protect.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The snow was falling down, completly covering the town of Arendelle, and althought not everyone could see it, in one of the trees of the park, Elsa was sitting in a branch, looking at all the people playing in the snow, when suddenly she heard a voice calling her name, and when she turned around to see where the voice came from she discovered that it came from no other than Jane Bennette who was waving at her from her bedroom's window. As soon as Elsa saw her she smiled and made her way to her.

"Hey Jane", she said when she reached the window, and then Jane hugged her.

"Where have you been? It's been so long", she said.

Jane was really special for Elsa, after all she was her first believer, and every time Elsa looked at her she was reminded of her little sister.

Just when she was about tonrespond to Jane's question someone came into the room; it was Sammy, her little brother and Bonnie's favorite boy.

"Elsa!", he exclaimed when he saw her, "And Bonnie? Hop hop!"

"Sorry kiddo, but kangaroo couldn't come", she smiled at him.

"Jane! Your friends are here!", Jane's mother yelled from downstairs.

They rushed down to see Claudia, Callie, Peter, Monty and Cake waiting for them so that they could go play, Jane and Sammy were almost outside when their mom stopped them to put on their hats.

"Don't forget your hat, you don't want the Snow Queen to freeze your heart", she said.

Only Jame seemed to notice how Elsa flinched when she said that and wondered why. After that they went out to the park and started a snowball fight, needless to say, Elsa won. During the whole time she noticed how Jane and Peter were acting with each other and couldn't suppress a small smile 'Aww, young love', she tought.

Then she felt something pulling the sleeve of her hoodie and she looked down to see it was Sammy.

"Do you want to build a snowman?", he asked.

She nodded her head and smiled at him and when the other kids saw them they started to build their own snowman. Just when she and Sammy finished their little snowman she looked up to see the Northen Lights, signaling that Nora was calling them. Jane turned to her and realized what was happening.

"You have to leave?", she asked saddened.

"It looks like it, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it", after that she flew away to the workshop.

After a while, she reached the workshop and Phillie took her the Globe room where Nora was, whe she saw Elsa she sent her a smile but Elsa could see how worried she actually was, but decided to wait until the others arrived to ask about it, so instead she smiled back.

"Hey Nora, nice to know that now the yetis are not watching my every move whenever I come", she said while watchingbthe yetis work.

Nora chuckled. "Yes but don't worry you still hold the record on the naughty list", she said, making Elsa laugh.

Just ypthen a hole appeared on the floor, and Bonnie came out of it, not looking very pleased about coming to the North Pole; she was shivering and rubbing her arms trying to get warm.

"Oh, what's wrong? Is the little bunny cold?", Elsa mocked her.

Theo and Sandra came through the window, stopping Bonnie from saying anything to Elsa. But something was different; the usually cheerful tooth fairy had a grave face and looked really sad about something.

"Good, now that we are all here, I wanted to tell you that I think we should all be on our guard", Nora said.

"What do you mean?", Bonnie asked.

"Something is going to happen, I feel it, in my boobs", she responded very seriously while touching her chest.

What they didn't expect was for Theo to agree with her.

"She's right", he said sadly.

"Theo, what's wrong?", Elsa asked concerned.

"Some of my fairies disappeared, and everyday more of them are going missing, and I don't know how or why"

After hearing this Sandra used her dream sand to ask if it may be Pritch Black.

"I don't think is Pritch, she did this before and failed, so why would she do that again?", Bonnie said.

"Guys, we shouldn't jump to conclutions, we should just keep an eye out and inform the others if we see anything strange", Elsa said.

"Elsa is right, we need to-", Nora was interrupted when suddenly a blinding light came out of nowhere. There was a lot of noise coming from it, there was what sounded like men yelling and some girl's shrieks, the wind also started blowing violently. They got into a fighting stance, they didn't know what was going on, but had to be prepared for anything.

Elsa closed her eyes, the light was getting brighter every second, and the wind was getting stronger, it was so strong that Theo had to stop flying so that he wasn't blown away. The voices were also getting louder. When suddenlyas if nothing had happened, everything stopped.

Eksa opened her eyes, and when she did, she was met by a pair of icy blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say that Elsa was shocked would be an understatement, one moment she was talking with her firends and the next there's a blinding light and suddenly there's a boy standing in front of her. She looked to her left at the same time the boy did, and was received by an even stranger scene. All her firends were in a fighting position just like her and and standing in front of them were three men and a girl that looked exactly like them. She turned back to the boy; he was handsome, with messy white hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue hoodie with frost in the edges, brown pants and was carrying a staff exactly like her own. He looked exactly like her.

She and her friends backed away so that they could be closer to each other.

"Who are you?," Nora said angrily while pointing her swords at the strangers.

They started lowering their weapons and dropping their fighting positions, but Nora, Elsa, Theo, Sandra and Bonnie weren't going to take any risks.

"Who do you think you are? And what are you doing here?," Bonnie questioned, just as angry as Nora.

The strangers were starting to get into a fighting position again. Elsa noticed this and mede a sign to her friends. A second later she made a snowball in her hand and threw it at the strangers, and it created a cover of fog when it exploded.

The girls and Theo then started fighting against them and a few seconds later the fog cleared, and it revealed that Elsa had the white haired boy pinned under her with her staff against his neck and Bonnie in the same position as her pointing her boomerang at the other giant bunny; Nora cornered the giant man with her swords, Sandra had the other sand tied with her whip and Theo had the girl in a headlock.

"Now, tell us who you are and what are you doing here?," Elsa asked the boy.

Then another light appeared in the room and disappeared a second later.

There stood a man and a woman, both wearing white with white hair and gray eyes.

"Manny/Luna," Nora and the man that looked like her whispered at the same time, both of them looking shocked.

"Girls, Theo let them go," Luna told them.

They looked at her as if she was crazy, but after a moment of consideration, they wearily did as she said.

"Manny/Luna, what's going on?," Elsa and the white haired boy asked.

"They are the Guardians, and they were brought here because something terrible has happened," Luna said to them.

"Okay, two questions: what has happened? And what do you mean by Guardians? Last I checked, we are the Guardians," Bonnie said.

"No, we are the Guardians, sheila," the other bunny asked.

"What did you just call me?," Bonnie asked theatenenly and Elsa and Nora had to hold her back.

"Stop tight now!," Manny yelled "they are Guardians, just not in this world, in their own universe they are like annother vesion of you."

"And we have brought you toguether because it appears that Pitch and Pritch discovered this and are working together," Luna said.

A question mark appeared on top of thhe head of the two sand beings.

"We are not sure how, but what we do know is that, they can only be stopped if all of us work together," Manny said.

"Do all of you understand?," Luna asked and everyone nodded their head silently.

"Then I guess is time for introductions," she continued.

"Nora this is North, North this is Nora," they both just stood quietly and shooks hands.

"Bonnie meet Bunny, Bunny meet Bonnie," they just crossed their arms and gave an aknoenledging nod while glaring at each other.

"This is Sandra and he is Sandy," Sandra smiled kindly and waved and Sandy waved back with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Theo this is Tooth, Tooth meet Theo," they waved excitedly to the other.

"And finally, Elsa this is Jack and Jack this is Elsa," when Luna pulled them together their shoulders touched and Elsa felt a tingling sensation going through her arm and she couldn't help but stare at his eyes, but when she did, she wasn't prepared for what she saw in them.

As soon as she looked into his eyes, she just couldn't take it and she ran away and into Nora's office, and she heard the voices of her friends calling her and telling her to wait but she ignored them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After flying for a while they reached a snowy mountain that was in a forest near a city, and in the top of that mountain, Tooth was amazed by what was there. It was a majestic palace but that not the most unbelievable part, it was that it was made entirely of ice. They landed on the top of the staircase and a few seconds later Bonnie popped out of a hole and almost slipped on the ice.

"Wow, you really live here?" Tooth asked amazed.

"Yeah, I made this place a long time ago," Elsa said, remembering the day she ran away and created this place.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm just glad is not so cold in the inside," Bonnie said.

They stayed there talking for a while and gettin to know the other better; then Elsa saw a figure whose reflection showed on one of the walls. Elsa saw that Bonnie also noticed this and was smirking, but those three weren't the only thing Elsa saw. Just when they seemed to be getting out of their hiding place the fourth figure aproached them.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," it said.

They heard some screams and they came stumbling from behind the wall. And the girls were laughing at the reaction Theo, Bunny and Jack had when they saw the little snowman.

"Wow, I can't believe you got scared by little Olaf," Elsa said not bothering to hide her laughter, in that same moment, Olaf came out too.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Seriously? I got scared by Olaf? Why can't I ever prank you?" Theo said disappointetly.

"It's a talking snowman," Jack said, dumbfounded.

"And wait 'till you meet Marshmallow," Bonnie said smirking.

"It's a talking snowman. How is that even possible? I've never been able to do it," Jack said again, still shocked.

"Elsa made me! She made me, Marshmallow, the Snowgies and this palace," Olaf esplained.

"Really? That's impressive," he said smiling at her.

"Snowgies?" Tooth asked confused.

"It's a long story," Elsa, Bonnie and Theo all said at the same time.

"Hey, look," Tooth pointed towards the window where they could see the Northern lights, so they all took off towards the workshop. When they got there North, Nora, Sandra and Sandy were standing in front of the globe and looked worried about something.

"Nora what is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked, and all of the the other guardians looked surprised that she was so serious.

"Take a look at this," she said and pointed to the globe.

All the lights were still shining but in one place they were starting to flicker: Arendelle.

"Arendelle?! Pritch is in Arendelle? Then why did yoou call us back, we were already there!" Elsa said in a hurry and she seemed to be really worried, she started to leave. "What are all of you waiting for? Let's go!"

They went to were the sleigh was kept and took off, and after traveling in silence they arrived to Arendelle. When it came into view the city was full of nightmares.

"Allright, his is what we'll do: we divide in five groups, everyone with your pair; Tooth, Jack, Sandy, Sandra and Theo, will take the ones of the ones in the sky and we will take the ones on the ground," North esplained, everyone nodded and went their separete ways.

Bonnie and Bunny were jumping on the roof tops throwing their boomerangs to the nightmares.

"Try to keep up, sheila," Bunny said and sent her a smirk.

"Don't call me 'sheila'," she responded annoyed, and threw a dagger in Bunny's direction, he ducked just in time to watch it hit a nightmare that was coming from behind him.

"Try to keep up," she said before jumping to the next building, leaving a dumbfounded Bunny behind.

North and Nora were on the streets, trying to destroy as many nightmares as they could when they found themselves sorrounded.

"Do you have a plan?" Nora asked.

" I was about to ask you the same thing," he answered.

"I think I have an idea, follow my lead," she threw one of her swords on the air and North did the same and while the nightmares were distracted they slid under their legs.

Tooth and Theo were flying around and using their wings to fight the nightmares.

"This is what they get for messing with my fairies," Tooth said, angrily.

"They should know better than that," Theo said just as angry as her.

"Let's hope they-oof!" she bumped against a nightmare and started to fall until she felt something, or someone, catch her.

"Tooth! Tooth, are you allright?" she heard Theo's voice filled with worry but she was still dissoriented.

When she opened her eyes she saw Theo's face and realized that he was carrying her bridal style, her face flushed, and then remembered he had asked her something.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine," she stammered, and flew on her own again.

"Great, now let's go," he gave her a smile, showing his perfect teeth, before flying away. And after a second, Tooth snapped out of her daze and followed him.

Elsa and Jack were flying and blasting nightmares, one was coming towards Jack but Elsa hit it before it reached him.

"Nice shot Snowflake," he said and smirked at her.

"Snowflake?" Elsa asked shyly and could feel herself blushing.

"Just a nickname I gave you," and with that he went back to fighting the nightmares.

Elsa did the same but could feel her heart beating a little faster.

Sandra and Sandy were trying to turn as many nightmares as they could into dreams. And they were both enjoying to finally have someone who could understand them completly.

 _"It's nice to be finally understood by someone else,"_ Sandy said.

 _"I know, I just wish we had met under different circumstances,"_ Sandra answered.

 _"You're right, but as soon as this is over we'll have time to talk."_

After a while they had taken care of most of the nightmares and the rest retreated, so they went back to the sleigh, but Elsa still had the feeling that something was wrong.

"Guys I'll be right back, I have to check on something," she said and flew off and her friends decided to follow her.

She arrived to a house and went in through the window, and just a second later the others heard her scream and went in too. When they got in they saw the reason: the whole room was destroyed and there were traces of black sand everywhere; Elsa picked of something frome the floor and so did Bonnie; Elsa picked up a drawing that looked very familiar to Jack, of a girl riding a sleigh while having a snowball fight with her friends; while Bonnie picked up a crushed easter egg that she had given to Sammy.

"I can't believe it," Bonnie said in a sad tone. they were all sad about it, even the new guardians, when they realized what happened, Elsa and Jack, however, were another story, they were also angry that they had dared doing something like this; thought Jack was more calm than Elsa.

"How dare she?" she whispered angrily, while frost covered the floor around her. "How dare she?!"

"It's seems like I hit a nerve," a voice said from the shadows.

They all turned to where the voice came from, but there was nothing there, when suddenly they heard, not one, but two laughs, that appeared to be coming from everywhere.

"Pritch! Show yourself!" Bonnie yelled.

"Pitch! Get out you coward!" Bunny threatened.

They came out and all the guardians pointed their weapons towards them.

"Now, now; you should think about what you're doing," Pritch said, "After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Jane and Sammy."

"Or Jamie and Sophie," Pitch continued.

They all froze when they heard that and lowered their weapons. Pitch and Pritch smirked, and next thing they knew, they felt something hit them and puch them to the wall and then they fell down. They heard them laugh just before they vanished. It took them a few moments to recover from the blow and when they did Elsa started to break down; the sadness, worry and fear she was feeling was atrong enough to create a blizzard in the whole city, but she was shocked when nothing happened, not even little outbursts of frost; she looked around confused to see that everyone looked just as confused as her.

"Um, guys, I think we have a problem," they turned to see Theo fluttering his wings but still not flying, "I can't fly!"

Tooth jumped, trying to take off, only to fall face first on the floor, "Neither can I!"

"I can't open my tunnels," Bonnie said while tapping her foot.

"Why do I feel so weak?" North asked and he and Nora looked incredibly tired.

They heard a tapping and turned to see Sandy tapping Jane's desk while Sandra wrote on a piece of paper and then held it up, _'We can't use our sand,'_ it read.

Elsa noticed Jack trying to use his staff without anything happening and so she tried to use hers with the same result. Her eyes widened in realization and she turned back to her friends, seeing their stunned faces was all the confimation she needed to know that they have reached the same conclusion.

"They took our powers."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How did they manage to do this? How is it even possible to do this?!" Tooth asked franticaly.

"She's right, they shouldn't be able to have that much power," Bonnie agreed with her.

 _'They must have found a very powerful source of fear,'_ Sandy wrote down.

"We know, but where could they hav-," Elsa started but then almost collapsed along with Jack. Their friends caught them before they hit the floor, but were still very concerned.

"You allright mates?" Bunny asked while helping Jack up.

"I don't know, I just started feeling weak," Jack answered.

"Um, what's happening to your hair?" Theo asked, and everyone saw as a strand of Jack and Elsa's hair started turning brown.

"Sostakovish!" Nora exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Tooth asked.

"I think I know," Elsa said, "But there's only one way to be sure. Come on, I think it's time I introduce you to some friends," she started climbing out the window but Sandra stopped her and was shaking her head, "Oh, right, can't fly, let's take the stairs."

They walked out of the house and Elsa leaded them towards the forest, though her friends could see that she was unusually tired and so was Jack, it was probably because of whatever it is that was happening to them, but they knew better, they knew this was because of her worry for Jane. They were aproaching some sort of clearing and were walking through some geizers when Jack decided to break the silence.

"So, who are these friends of yours?"

"They are some friends that have helped me through a lot," she responded while smiling, she then chuckled, "They are actually, sort of, my family-in-law."

Jack stopped dead on his track when he heard that, "Oh, really?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated."

Just when he was about to reply he held his head and Elsa dis the same, as another strand of their hair turned brown.

"We better hurry," Elsa said.

They arrived to a valley filled with rocks, and were shocked when they saw Elsa run excitedly towards them and talk to them. They were confused, to say the least.

"Do you have any idea why she is doing this?" Nora asked Jack, hoping at least _he_ could make sense of this, as they watched Elsa hug one of the smallest rocks.

"You aren't like that, right mate?" Bunny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just when they were about to leave the rocks started moving and rolling towards Elsa, so they had to jump to avoid being hit by them. They looked back to Elsa just in time to see her kneel down in front of one of the rocks and a second later the rocks became some sort of creatures.

"Rimski Korsakof! They aren't rocks, they're rocks!" North exclaimed in realization.

"Oh my Goodness! They are trolls!" Tooth was so loud that all the trolls turned to look at them. They blinked twice.

"We have visitors!" a female troll shouted and the others repeated it, they then carried them to the center of the valley to stand next to Elsa.

"What's going on?" Theo asked.

"You have to learn to roll with it," Elsa answered, she then went back to talking with the female troll, "Bulda, it's great to see all of you guys, but it's kind of an-"

"Elsa carry me!" she was interrupted by a little troll and then he jumped into her arms, but he was so heavy Elsa was struggling to hold him and started to loose her balance, but Jack caught her. When the trolls saw this they looked back and forth berween Jack and Elsa and then blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Elsa dear, I didn't know you finally found 'the one', is that what you came to tell us?" Bulda said in a slightly teasing tone.

Jack and Elsa both blushed when they heard that; Jack was so surprised he actually dropped Elsa, when he realized it he helped her up but quickly let go of her and they both looked away still blushing. She could hear the others snickering and the trolls saying how cute and adorable they were together.

"What? No no no, that's not what I came for, I need to see Grandpabbie."

"He is taking a nap, but that can wait, you know Anna would have said the same, so tell me everything."

"You're right, that sounds like Anna," she said and Jack could see a faint smile forming on her lips.

"But that's not the point, something terrible has happened and if wee don't speak to Grandpabbie-" once again she felt weak and so did Jack, as another strand of their hair turned brown.

"Oh dear, how could I not see it," Bulda said worriedly and the other trolls exchanged concerned looks, "Cliff quick! Bring him! We can't waste a moment," she turned back to Elsa, "Elsa what happened? Who did this to you?"

Just then another boulder went rolling towards them and then became another troll, one that looked much older and wiser than the others, "I can feel a dark magic in the air."

"Grandpabbie, I'm sorry we met under this circumstances, but we need your help," Elsa said.

"Of course, you two come closer," he said to Elsa and Jack, he examined them, and then a shocked look appeared on his face, "Your powers have been taken from you, and sinceyour hair was like this because of them now that they are gone it's turning back to it's original color."

Elsa nodded understandingly, "Like how it happened to Anna, that's what I though," she bowed her head sadly and received curious looks from the rest.

"Yes, but that's not what worries me," he continued sadly, " It is what will happen when the last trace of your magic is gone."

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Elsa, this is something I should have told you a long time ago, the reason behind you being born with your powers."

She could feel her friend's stare at that revelation, but ignored it. "What is it?"

"Before you were born your mother fell sick and your father came to us for help, but there was nothing I could do," he paused, "However, the moon could and she saaved you and your mother, but in order to do so you were given your powers."

"Elsa stayed quiet, too shoked to say anything.

"But then the tragedy happened," Grandpabbie continued, " The day you died and were brought back as Elsa Winters and again, the reason you are alive were your powers," he finished.

"So what you are telling us is that, if we don't get our powers back," Jack started.

"We'll die," Elsa finished.

"I'm sorry," Grandpabbie said.

"But you can help them, right?" Theo asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I once told you something Elsa, and it can also save _you_ now."

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," she said in realization.

"That's right, I'm just sorry I couldn't do more."

"It's allright, you've already helped me a lot, thank you. Goodbye guys," she said before she and the others started to leave.

...

Since without their powers they couldn't go back to the workshop, they went for the sleigh and made their way towards Elsa's palace, partly because it was the only place nearby they had and partly because the cold might help slow down what was happening to Jack and Elsa. They were just sitting silently on the sleigh while they made their way up the mountain, that is until Theo decided to break the silence.

"Okay I have to admit, that for a moment I though you had gone crazy," he said to Elsa and she laughed.

"Yeah I know, it took me a while to believe it too the first time."

"So, what did he mean when he said you were born with powers?" Bunny asked and the guardians from that world glared at him.

"Don't worry guys, it's allright," she said to her friends, "I think I should have told you this when I regained my memories, but even when I was human," she ignored the shoked stares and continued, "But back then I didn't know how to control them, and I hurt the people I cared about, so I hid them and when people found out I ran away, that was when I built this palace, but it was wrong of me to run so I went back and fixed the damage I caused."

"There's something I don't understand," Jack said, "You had your powers even when you were human, but I didn't have any powers before being Jack Frost and I didn't even know trolls were real."

"I guess," Tooth started, "That maybe we are not necesarily the same, maybe some things are just different."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Anna?" North asked.

Jack saw Elsa hesitation when they asked her that and the way she tensed up.

"Hey look! We're here," he said while pointing to the castle.

Everyone started to get out of the sleigh, with Elsa and Jack being the last ones. Just before she got down Jack winked at her and she sent him a grateful smile, and he though he saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"This place is beautiful," North said.

"Thank you."

North and Nora were nearing the staircase when suddenly a mount of snow moved and became a giant and fierce looking snowman. The other guardians were surprised: Tooth hid behing Theo, Bunny and North took their weapons, Sandy looked like he was about to faint and Jack just stood there shocked. When Elsa saw this she ran to stand between them extending both arms to both sides to stop them.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"Just when I though this couldn't get any wierder," Bunny said right before Sandy fainted.

She turned to face the giant snowman, "Hey, calm down, it's okay, they're my friends, they're not here to hurt me," she turned back towards her friends. "I'm sorry about Marshmallow, it's just that he's not used to having visitors."

While most of the group was shocked speechless or didn't know what to say Jack looked amused and started chuckling, "That's Marshmallow?"

"Yeah, I know, but Olaf was the one who named him."

"Elsa's back!" they heard a voice coming from inside the castle followed by the sound of several footsteps aproaching the door.

"Oh no," Elsa said.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Jack asked.

As soon as that question left his mouth Olaf came out of the palace with something, that at first glance just looked like a bunch of snow. It all came down the stairs until it reached Elsa and started lifting her up and the other realized that it wasn't just a bunch of snow, there were hundreds of tiny little snowmen.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Yeah they are, but as mischievous as a snowball," Elsa said while gently trying to get them off, "Everyone, meet the Snowgies."

"Those are the Snowgies?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, meet William, Blizzard, Frederick, Elizabeth, S-" Olaf started, only to be interrupted be Elsa.

"They get it Olaf, now why don't you take them to play? But stay on the cold."

"Allright, let's go!"

"That should keep them busy for a while, come on guys, let's go inside," she turned to Marshmallow, "We'll be inside, you can go back to sleep."

With that, he lied down again and everyone started climbing up the stairs; halfway up Bonnie slipped but Bunny caught her and helped her up, but as soon as she was back on her feet she pushed him off. They reached the top and went into the palace.

"I must say, you are really talented," North said.

"Thank you," Elsa answered.

"You know," Theo started, "There's something I haven't been able to get out of my mind since we talked to the trolls."

"What is it Theo?" Bonnie asked.

"Is it the fact that she said thay are her family-in-law? Jack said while pointing at Elsa, "Because I've been thinking of that too?"

Everyone just stared at him, "No, not really," Theo answered, "It's just that they took everyone's power, not only theirs," everyone nodded, "so then, why are only them being affected?"

They heard a tapping again and saw Sandy holding another piece of paper up _'I think it's because, unlike the rest of us, they died before they were chosen.'_

"We shouldn't dwell on that any further, we should think on how to stop it," Nora said.

"Elsa what was that the troll said could save you?" Bonnie asked.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," she answered.

"Wouldn't it be the other way around for you?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, look I know that it sounds silly, but I've seen something like this before and that is the only way."

"Maybe for now we should try and get some of our strength back, get some rest," North said, "We can continue tomorrow after we have calmed down."

"North's right, you can take any room you want."

With that said she lead them to the top of the staircase and then went towards her room, the others did the same and tried to find a room Jack saw a door and aproached it, he then opened it and went inside there he saw many ice statues, two were of a man and a woman and the woman looked almost exactly like Elsa; one of a man with a reindeer, but one caught his attention the most: it was of two girls, one of which he recognized as Elsa but wearing a dress instead of her hoodie, but the other girl looked a little similar to Elsa but with her hair in two braids instead of one and looked younger, and the both seemed to be skating. He started getting closer to the statue.

"What are you doing here?!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack turned around and saw Elsa standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed and waiting for an explanation as to why he came into this room but he stayed silent and just stared at her.

"I said, what are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for a room and got curious when I saw the statues."

"I don't like anyone coming into this room."

"I'm sorry, I'll get out."

He walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Again, I'm sorry for doing that."

Her look softened after that and she looked down.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that, it's just..."

"Hey, don't worry, I get it," he took her chin and made her look up at him. They both go lost in each other's eyes and just stayed like that almost as if hypnotized.

"Hello Elsa, hi Elsa's friend," that snapped them out of their trance and they quickly pulled away from the other and saw that Olaf was standing at the end of the staircase.

"Oh, hi Olaf, you're back sooner than I thought," she said and cleared her throat.

"I know, but it started to get too dark to play, and I wanted to see the pretty lights from the balcony."

"Oh, that's alright, and Olaf could you please show Jack to a room?"

"Of course! Follow me!" he said and signaled Jack to follow him before starting to walk away.

Elsa and Jack both chuckled. "Goodnight Snowflake," he said before following.

Elsa saw him walk away before she went into the room; she walked towards the statue of her and the girl and touched the girl's face as a tear fell down her face, "I miss you so much."

"Was Elsa showing you her statues? They are beautiful, right? I like them a lot, Sven's might be my favorite, did you like it? It looks exactly like him."

Jack just stared at Olaf, who hadn't stopped talking since they began to walk.

"Um, she didn't rally show them to me, I was just looking around."

"Oh, that's alright, but did you like them?"

"Yeah, they were great."

"I know, they look exactly like them- Oh look!" he ran to the balcony and pointed to something in the sky, "The sky's awake!"

Jack approached the balcony, "You mean the Northern lights?"

"Yes, Elsa and Anna always loved to look at them."

Jack, once again, heard that name but this time wondered if she could be the girl form the statue. Who was she? Why was she so important? What happened that Elsa didn't want to talk about?

"Oh, I just remembered!" Olaf interrupted his thoughts. "I was supposed to show you to a room. Come on!"

He took Jack to a door near the balcony and told him that would be his room. "Goodnight Jack!"

Jack went in and saw that it was just a simple bedroom and like the rest of the castle everything was made of ice. He went to the bed and it was surprisingly warm and soft even if it was also made of ice and snow. He lied down on it and while he waited for sleep to come he couldn't help but think about Elsa; she was so different and amazing, but she was also mysterious and he could see that she was hiding something.

Morning came and they were all woken up by the sunlight reflected on the walls. They came out of their rooms and made their way downstairs.

"Good morning," Theo greeted sleepily.

The rest just ignored him, too tired to respond, and as soon as they reached the bottom they saw the Snowgies making their way towards Elsa.

"Those little guys never leave you alone, do they?" asked Bunny and then he noticed something, "Wait, where are my boomerangs?" and he saw some of the Snowgies playing with them "Oi! Give them back!"

The others laughed at the sight of Bunny chasing the Snowgies until they started to play tricks on them too.

After dealing with the Snowgies, which took them a while, Elsa led them to some kind of living room so that they could talk without interruptions.

"Okay so, what's the plan?" Bonnie asked as she sat down.

"Well during the night I remembered something," Tooth said.

"What was it Tooth?" North asked.

"Elsa you said that something similar happened before, to someone named Anna."

At this everyone turned to look at Elsa who was looking down with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, I did," she answered.

 _"Who is Anna?"_ Sandy wrote.

"Someone I knew, a long time ago."

"That could be useful, if we know what hap-"

"No!" Elsa yelled interrupting what Theo was saying.

"Elsa what is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Guys, the trolls already told us what we need to do, but that's not what's important now. Pritch has Jane and who knows what she could be doing to her! We need to focus on saving her!"

"Elsa we understand that-" Nora started.

"No, you don't understand!" with that said Elsa stormed off.

Everyone was surprised by her outburst, since they had never seen her like that. Nora, Theo, Sandra and Bonnie exchanged concerned looks.

"Maybe someone should go and talk to her," Tooth suggested.

"I'll go," Jack said and left the room.

He went up the stairs having an idea of where Elsa could be, and as he approached he could see that the door was left ajar and the closer he came he could hear Elsa's voice but couldn't understand what she was saying. He reached the door and was about to knock when he heard her voice again and realized she was singing, he looked inside and saw that she was kneeling in front of the statue of the girl.

 _"Sadness swirls within me like the snow  
I've lost the only friend I've ever known  
There's no way I can win  
But I wish that I had been there for her long ago._

 _Life's too short  
To be such an oblivious fool  
So scared that I couldn't see  
Life's too short to be so scared of love  
That I only ever thought of me._

 _I wish I saw things clearly  
I guess I'm just not the sort  
Now all I know  
Is life's too short."_

By the time she finished she had broken down in tears, and Jack had walked towards her and she didn't notice. He sat down next to her and that was when she noticed he was there but didn't say anything; Jack put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, after a while she stopped crying but neither of them moved away; they just stayed like that for a moment without saying anything.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"I heard you singing," he said, "That's Anna, isn't she?"

"Yes."

He stayed quite for a while until he decided to say what he had been thinking.

"She was your sister, wasn't she?"

She didn't say anything just stared at the statue and after a few seconds nodded.

"My younger sister," she hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Did you, um, have any siblings?"

"A little sister, Emma."

"Do you miss her?"

"For a long time I didn't even know I had a sister but yeah, I do miss her."

"I know that feeling, I miss her more than anything. She was the most important thing in my life," she paused, "And Jane just reminds me so much of her that-"

"It feels like you are losing her all over again," he finished for her.

"Pitch mentioned two people when we were at Jane's house."

"Jaime and Sophie."

"I'm guessing one of them is..."

"Jaime was my first believer and he's like a little brother to me, just like Jane must be for you."

Elsa didn't say anything, just smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, and Jack could feel his face blushing.

"Thank you," she said, which surprised Jack.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better," she looked at him and stood up, "We should go back," she helped him stand up and then they headed downstairs.

 **Oh my God, I am such a horrible person, I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update. I have no excuse for it and I really am sorry for the delay and I can only hope that this chapter makes up for it. Hopefully know that my finals are over and I'm on holyday I will be able to update more.**

 **Again I really am sorry, and please review and tell me what you think.**

 **And in case I don't see you until much later, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Bye, NightCrow712**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile with the others.

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Theo asked a few moments after Jack had left.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one who noticed," Tooth answered, confusing everyone.

"What are you two talking about? Notice what?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, come on, no one else saw it?", "

 _"Well, I have my suspicions about what you are talking about,"_ Sandra wrote.

"What are you talking about?" both Bonnie and Bunny yelled.

"The solution to our problem. Elsa said that True Love was what would save them," Theo explained, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think Jack is smitten with a certain Snow Queen."

"That is wonderful!" North exclaimed, startling everyone.

"He is right, we just need to get them together, and then everything will be solved!" Nora continued.

 _"But how? Elsa is not the type to like romantic stuff,"_ Sandra wrote.

 _"And Jack is too immature,"_ Sandy finished.

"We just need to make them bond and see each other's good traits!" Theo and Tooth exclaimed at the same time, and turned to look at each other.

"Jinx, Jinx again, again. Oh, forget it!"

"What is going on here?" they turned around to see Jack and Elsa standing in the doorway.

"Nothing!"

"Okay," Elsa said before they went to sit down, "So, we should come up with a plan."

"Yes, we need to get them back and save you," Bonnie said.

"I was actually talking about you. Sandra and Sandy can't bring dreams now, Nora and North have Christmas just around the corner, Theo and Tooth can't collect teeth."

"The only ones that don't have to worry about Guardian duties are us, Bunny and Bonnie," Jack finished.

 _"They're right, the children will stop believing in us. What are we going to do?"_ Sandy wrote.

"Do you think your friends, the trolls, can help somehow?" North asked Elsa.

"I don't know, but it isn't a bad idea," she answered.

...

"So, how exactly did you meet the Trolls?" Bunny asked.

"It's a long story, we don't have time right now," Elsa said curtly, but sharply enough to cut the conversation.

"Elsa!" they heard a voice exclaim and then Elsa was tackled down by little rock trolls.

"Guys, you are all really cute, but you're really heavy too," Elsa said.

"Sorry Elsa!" they all chorused and then grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Jack just chuckled and followed while everyone else tried to hold in their laughter. Once there they saw Jack playing with some of the baby trolls while Elsa was bombarded by the female trolls.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to see all of you again," Nora greeted after all the Trolls waved.

"Elsa already told us," the Troll Elsa had called Bulda said, "You don't have to worry, we will use our magic to help you with your duties."

"Grandpabbie is even trying to contact Luna," Elsa said.

"That is wonderful, maybe they can reverse this," North said.

At that moment, Grandpabbie came rolling in and a few seconds later the moon started shining on the valley; the brightness increased until Luna and Manny appeared.

"Pabbie told us what happened, it is terrible!" Luna exclaimed, frightened.

"How dare they do this? They've disturbed the balance more than ever," Manny said, but instead of looking worried, he looked furious.

 _"Is there anything you can do?"_ Sandy asked.

"I'm afraid not," Luna answered, "We don't even know how they were able to do this. This is unheard of!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tooth asked.

"The Trolls have offered to use their magic to try and fulfill you duties," Manny said.

"Maybe if we give them the beating of their life to those snakes this will get solved!" Bonnie exclaimed.

 _"I doubt it'll work like that,"_ Sandra wrote.

"Is there anything we can do about Jack and Elsa?" North asked, expressing what they were all too scared to ask.

"Sadly, there is nothing we can do, they were closed differently from the rest of you," Luna said sadly.

After that everyone was too upset to talk about anything else, so after thanking the Trolls and saying goodbye, they left to Elsa's palace. During the way Jack noticed how everyone was feeling and how distressed Elsa looked, so he wanted to do something to cheer them up. He crouched down and collected some snow in his hand, shaping it into a ball, and picking his target, he aimed and throwed.

"Ahh!" Bunny yelled as the snowball hit him in the back of the head, making him loose his balance and fall face first into the snow.

Bonnie started laughing until she suffered the same fate as Bunny, making Elsa laugh.

"Frostbite!" they screamed before starting to throw snowball at him.

Soon it had become a war, two against one, that is until Bunny had caught Jack and a snowball was thrown from behind him. It became a battle between the spirits of Spring and Winter; very soon everyone else joined in, teaming up with their double, and, even without their powers, Jack and Elsa were easily winning.

"This has to be one of the most epic snowball fights EVER!" Elsa exclaimed beside Jack.

"Glad you're having fun Snowflake."

Suddenly Elsa stopped, making Jack turn towards her curiously, and she was clutching her heart.

"Elsa, are you okay?" as soon as those words left his mouth another strand of Elsa's hair turned brown and she collapsed into his arms. "Elsa!"

Everyone stopped and rushed towards them, just in time to catch Jack when he collapsed too.

"Guys are you alright?" Tooth yelled as she checked them over.

Elsa's eyes started to flutter open, and there was something different about her; though they couldn't quite point it out until Jack opened his eyes and they all gasped.

"What? What is it?" he turned to look at Elsa and they both figured it out.

"Your eyes are changing color!" they yelled and ran towards the ice staircase to look at their reflection.

Their eyes were indeed changing. They were flickering form one color to another, but while Elsa's were just changing from crystal blue to a darker, greenish blue, Jack's were changing from dark blue to brown. Finally, they went back to crystal and dark blue.

"Your eyes are also going back to it's original color," Nora whispered, "We're running out of time."

"We need to get you fixed, and fast!" Bonnie said worriedly.

"Yes, but how?!" Elsa yelled, and everyone turned to her, shocked by her angry tone, "How?"

"Elsa, you need to calm down," Tooth tried.

"No! You don't get it," at this point she was on the verge of tears, "I've only ever loved two people like that, one of them is dead, and the other is being held by Pritch."

Everyone was stunned into silence, Elsa was the spirit of fun, but she was also calm, collected, and had the poise and grace of a queen, to see her like this; vulnerable, angry, broken; was something they never thought possible. She seemed to realize how she was acting and went back to her usual self surprisingly quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I apologize for it."

"Are you sure you are Frostbite's double?" Bunny asked after a few seconds of silence, being the first to snap out of their shock. "You have manners,"

"Haha, really funny Bunny," Jack said sarcastically.

...

Later, they were back in the palace, everyone going their different ways, and Jack had gone up to his room looking out the window, trying to clear his head when he heard a scream.

He ran out of the room and towards where he thought the scream came from; on the way he found the others who had also come out to investigate. They were standing outside a room, which he realized was the one that had the statues. He opened the door to see Elsa crying in the middle of the room where Olaf and the Snowgies were standing motionlessly.


End file.
